


Rencontrer les pères : 6. Horatio Caine

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Miami
Genre: CSI Miami : episode 1 season 3 - AU, Fatherhood, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée, Paternité inconnue, Speed ne meurt pas, Speedle survives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Si c'est lui le père, ça veut dire que j'aurais le droit de déménager à Miami ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontrer les pères : 6. Horatio Caine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the Dads 06: Horatio Caine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160517) by mmooch. 



> **Chronologie** : pour _Les experts : Miami_ , l'histoire se situe à l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 'Disparitions' (Lost Son). Changement dans le scénario de l'épisode.
> 
>  **Crédits** : Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/Mutant Ennemy. Les personnages des Experts : Miami appartiennent à Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, Ann Donahue and CBS.
> 
>  **Note de la traductrice** : Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à mmooch. S'il vous plaît, ne copiez ou ne prenez pas cette histoire sans son autorisation.

La bague de Buffy avait été endommagée la nuit précédente durant un combat avec un vampire. Giles lui cria dessus pendant 10 bonnes minutes pour avoir chassé un vampire dans sa condition, mais elle lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Le fait même qu'elle était en train de porter cette bague était la preuve qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à 'travailler' quand elle était sortit chercher quelque chose à manger.

Donc elle était là, dans la bijouterie McCauley, attendant de voir si on pouvait rapidement resserrer la bague pendant qu'ils étaient à Miami. Giles étaient en train de leur réserver une table pour le déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité avant qu'ils n'aillent voir le prochain gars sur son lieu de travail. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à décider le meilleur endroit – maison ou travail – pour lâcher leur petite bombe sur cet homme.

Elle déambulait au hasard dans la boutique, regardant les divers vitrines. Mentalement, elle évaluait quelles pièces poseraient des problèmes, comme sa bague, et quelles pièces pouvaient en fait l'aider quand elle sortait patrouiller. Une magnifique croix retint son attention. Après sa dernière entrevue avec Angel, elle ne voulait plus porter la croix qu'il lui avait donné la première fois qu'elle était à Sunnydale... ouah, cela faisait vraiment trois ans et demi ? On aurait dit que cela faisait plus longtemps que ça.

Deux gars entrèrent d'un air résolu alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et commencèrent à parler avec le propriétaire. Buffy releva brusquement la tête en prenant conscience de la tension qui commençait à apparaître dans la pièce. Ces nouveaux gars avaient sorti leur flingue et se déplaçaient lentement vers l'arrière-boutique. Mais la manière dont ils bougeaient lui criait 'policier', donc elle n'était pas trop inquiète à leur sujet.

Quand ils levèrent leur arme, le rouquin jeta un regard sa direction et celles des cassiers, et leur ordonna de se baisser. Elle commença à se baisser histoire de ne pas être une distraction et causer la mort de quelqu'un. Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le gars au look débraillé avait des problèmes avec son arme et il quitta des yeux ceux sur qui ils étaient en train de tirer dans l'arrière-boutique. Réagissant d'instinct, Buffy saisit l'objet le plus proche pour le balancer afin d'assommer le tireur tout taclant M. Débraillé.

C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait fait ça, car une seconde de plus et le gars se serait pris une des balles qui volaient dans la pièce. Le presse-papier en cristal qu'elle venait de lancer toucha sa cible avec un bruit sec écœurant. Buffy sentit la crainte d'avoir peut-être mis trop de force dans son lancée et de l'avoir tué. La peur de suivre le même chemin que Faith la cloua sur place.

Elle entendit vaguement le rouquin demander :

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

oOo

Speed retourna délicatement la fille qui venait de le mettre à terre afin de pouvoir vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il espérait vraiment que sa propre stupidité ne coûterait pas la vie à un civil. En particulier celle de la civile qui avait sauvé _la sienne._ Heureusement, il ne voyait pas de sang ni sur lui, ni sur elle.

oOo

Horatio descendit le second tireur, puis sécurisa le premier avant de se diriger vers Speed et la jeune femme dans la pièce principale. Speed semblait aller bien, vu qu'il était en train de vérifier si la blonde n'était pas blessée.

Il observa attentivement la pièce. Quelque chose était étrange. La blonde se trouvait à plus de 3 mètres de Speed quand la fusillade avait commencé, mais était juste à côté de lui maintenant. De plus, le premier tireur n'avait pas été touché par une balle, mais avait été assommé par un presse-papier. En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé avec le revolver de Speed pour qu'il s'arrête pour l'examiner comme ça ? Même au milieu de la fusillade, Horatio avait vu ce qui s'était passé du coin de l'œil.

Bon, visiblement, personne n'était blessé, mais la jeune demoiselle semblait être en état de choc. Horatio poussa Speed hors du chemin, lui disant d'appeler des renforts et une ambulance. Puis il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Quand il vit qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule et répéta sa question.

Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se focaliser sur lui, et un regard empli d'horreur prit la place du regard vide.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Interprétant mal sa question, Horatio montra Speed du doigt et répondit :

« Non, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas lui, l'autre type. Ça a fait un drôle de bruit, comme si je l'avais lancé trop fort. Est-il mort ? » plaida-t-elle comme des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses paupières.

Cela fendit le cœur d'Horatio que ce soit _ça s_ a plus grande préoccupation juste après avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Il enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille.

« Il est toujours vivant, et son pouls était solide quand je l'ai pris il y a une minute à peine. »

Buffy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Alors, elle n'était peut-être finalement pas une meurtrière après tout.

Horatio sourit devant le soulagement visible qui s'afficha sur son visage en entendant ça. Il espérait pour elle que ce type allait survivre. Elle ne méritait pas le cauchemar de savoir qu'on a pris la vie de quelqu'un, surtout qu'elle venait d'en _sauver_ une autre.

« Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir sauver mon collègue, Mademoiselle...

_ Euh, Summers. Buffy Summers. »

Elle eut un petit rire embarrassé.

« C'est bien ma veine de venir à Miami à la recherche de quelqu'un juste pour me retrouver au beau milieu d'une fusillade. Giles ne va pas arrêter de m'en reparler. »

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Giles ! Je dois lui parler avant qu'il ne parte à ma recherche et ne flippe complètement ! »

Comme si ses mots l'avaient appelé, la voix de Giles retentit à travers les airs avec une pointe distincte de Ripper :

« Je dois rentrer là-dedans ! Mon amie Buffy était là pour faire réparer sa bague ! »

Buffy se leva, en acceptant l'aide d'Horatio.

« Giles ! appela-t-elle. Je vais bien ! J'arrive dans une seconde. »

Horatio lui prit la main pour la retenir.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

_ Je vais bien. Mais je ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que Giles décide de ne plus attendre et ne force le passage à travers vos policiers, » répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Horatio lui prit le coude et la dirigea vers la sortie. Techniquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était agréable, et elle se doutait que cela paraîtrait bizarre si elle refusait son aide.

oOo

Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la boutique, Giles se précipita vers eux et la saisit par les épaules, traquant rapidement le moindre signe qu'elle avait été blessée. Quand il ne vit rien, il l'attira contre lui et la serra très fort. Après quelques secondes, Buffy lui rappela avec une point d'humour qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je revenais te chercher et des gens m'ont dit qu'ils avaient entendu des coups de feu. Le temps que j'arrive ici, tous ces policiers bloquaient mon chemin, » finit-il en jetant un regard noir dans leur direction.

Buffy lui serra la main pour attirer son attention vers elle avant de commencer son explication :

« Ces gars de la police sont entrés dans la boutique pour je ne sais quoi, et l'un d'eux a remarqué un truc dans l'arrière boutique. Après, l'enfer s'est déchaîné. J'ai remarqué que le type débraillé avait un problème avec son arme et il était planté là comme une cible facile donc je l'ai taclé juste après avoir lancé quelque chose sur le gars de l'arrière-boutique. »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Giles, je crois que je l'ai lancé trop fort. Ça a fait cet horrible bruit quand ça l'a touché. »

Elle eut un geste en direction d'Horatio.

« Ce gars dit que le méchant est toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Et si je l'ai tué, Giles ? Si je suis une meurtrière ? »

Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Giles la secoua et lui déclara fortement :

« Je ne te laisserai _pas_ penser ça de toi-même ! Tu m'entends ! Même s'il meurt, cela ne fait pas de toi une meurtrière !

_ Mais peut-être que si je l'avais lancé moins fort... suggéra-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Non ! Arrête immédiatement ! Ce sont ses propres actes qui l'ont mis dans cette situation. Par conséquent, le blâme repose entièrement sur lui, » répliqua-t-il avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Horation les observait, et décida d'ajouter un avis objectif, pensant que cela pourrait aider.

« Votre ami a raison, Mademoiselle Summers. Vous devriez _plutôt_ vous focaliser sur le fait que vous avez été incroyablement brave là-bas. »

Giles marqua son acquiescement :

« Ça, et le fait que ce que tu as fait était aussi incroyablement _stupide_! »

Horatio le regarda fixement, choqué d'entendre la colère dans la voix de l'homme. Il était d'accord que la femme avait été imprudente, mais n'était-il pas censé être en train de la réconforter pour le moment ?

Mais Giles continua :

« Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé ? Tu ne devrais pas te mettre en danger comme ça, Buffy. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Speed sembla atterré qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle ait risqué sa vie et celle du bébé pour lui. Tout ça parce qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de son arme aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû. Le regard qu'Horatio lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard... en détails.

Buffy eut finalement un sourire comme elle lui posa la main sur la joue pour le réconforter.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais jetée devant la balle pour protéger M. Débraillé. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est d'éviter un drame, c'est tout. »

Elle regarda le suspect être chargé dans l'ambulance et être emmené. Puis elle se tourna vers les policiers.

« Je devine qu'ils voudront me parler un moment, Giles. Tu penses que tu pourras me ramener un truc du restaurant pour que je puisse manger au poste ? demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux brillants.

_ Certainement. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là, lui dit-il avec une légère exaspération face à sa tentative de manipulation.

_ En faite, nous aimerions vous emmener à notre laboratoire de la police scientifique et vous poser nos questions là-bas. Nous allons prendre des échantillons dans la boutique, et nous aurions besoin des vôtre afin de les écarter, » expliqua Horatio.

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Ouah, quelle coïncidence ! Nous allions justement y aller après le déjeuner pour trouver ce gars dont j'ai parlé plus tôt. »

Horatio se dit qu'il connaissait la plupart, si ce n'est tous, les employés du labo, donc il offrit :

« Peut-être que je peux vous aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour votre aide aujourd'hui.

_ Coolissime. Giles, t'as le papier ? »

Elle le prit et chercha le nom.

« C'est un Horatio Caine. Vous le connaissait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

« Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais c'est une affaire privée dont je ne peux parler qu'avec _lui_.

_ Je suis Horatio Caine, » s'introduisit-il, espérant qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur. Mais il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça après ce qu'elle avait fait pour Speed.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Uh, uh. Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit juste avant ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Parce que vous ne me connaissez pas de vue. C'est généralement une bonne raison de se méfier, » répondit-il d'un ton raisonnable.

Elle y réfléchit une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Je suppose que c'est logique. Mais avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, il me fait une preuve de votre identité. »

Après avoir vérifié ses papiers, elle eut un soupir écœuré.

« Murphy doit vraiment en avoir après moi. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que sa loi ferait en sorte qu'on se rencontre de cette manière ? Parce que je parie que maintenant on devra attendre plus tard pour parler de mon truc. Ou ceci était la fin de ce sur quoi vous travailliez ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Horatio lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Malheureusement non, nous suivions juste une piste. »

Buffy laissa tomber ses épaules de détresse.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai dû tout mettre en l'air en l'assommant, alors.

_ N'avez-vous pas écouté votre ami tout à l'heure ? Vous n'avez _rien_ fait de mal. Nous étions en train de parler au gars dans la boutique, pas celui-là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il.

_ Si vous êtes sûr... Ok alors, dîtes-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour aider, » fit-elle avec un sourire, se laisser guider vers une voiture à proximité.

oOo

**L'hôtel de Giles et Buffy, la chambre de Buffy**

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Quand Buffy eut terminé sa déclaration et donné toutes les preuves dont ils avaient besoin, elle fut libre de retourner à l'hôtel. Horatio Caine n'était pas disponible pour discuter, vu qu'ils étaient toujours en train de chercher un enfant disparu. Elle était surprise qu'ils lui en aient parlé, mais se figura qu'ils lui étaient reconnaissants d'avoir sauver la vie de Speedle – c'était le nom de M. Débraillé.

Ils l'avaient aussi tenue au courant de l'état du tireur. Il était toujours inconscient à son arrivée à l'hôpital. On lui avez fait passé une radio, et on avait trouvé de minuscules fractures sur son crâne à l'endroit de l'impact, mais on lui avait dit que cela ne mettait pas réellement son pronostique vital en danger. Cependant, ils devaient attendre qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir déterminer l'ampleur des dommages.

C'étaient les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait de lui, et cela la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle ait mis un _autre_ méchant dans le coma tout juste un an après avoir fait la même chose à Faith ? Ok, d'accord, dans ce cas-là, elle avait eu _l'intention_ de blesser la méchante en question. Mais c'était seulement pour sauver Angel.

Buffy renifla de mépris en repensant à sa propre stupidité. Elle avait essayé de lui ramener Faith, et quand cela avait échoué, elle s'était offerte _elle-même_ pour le guérir. Tout ça parce qu'elle se sentait une sorte d'obligation envers lui. Une obligation qu'elle avait confondu avec de l'amour. Maintenant, elle la reconnaissait pour ce que c'était : un sentiment de culpabilité résiduel de l'avoir envoyer en enfer. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier de ne pas avoir tué Angelus quand elle en avait eu la chance, et le sauver l'avait aider pour ça. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment logique, même pour elle, mais au moins elle voyait ses actions pour ce qu'elles étaient vraiment.

Tout ça pour qu'ensuite il se retourne contre elle et lui crache métaphoriquement à la figure en prenant le partie de cette chienne de Tueuse complètement psycho... Il ferait mieux de prier de n'avoir plus jamais besoin de lui demander un service. Ou au moins, d'être assez malin pour envoyer Cordy ou Weasley pour lui demander. Bien que l'expression sur le visage de Weasley la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu lui laissait penser que l'ex-Observateur n'était pas vraiment content d'Angel non plus.

Oh, cette ville faisait remonter toutes sortes de souvenirs poisseux dans son esprit. Mais peut-être que c'était l'occasion pour elle d'y faire face au lieu de les enterrer comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Elle décida d'appeler Weasley pour l'informer de ses conditions si Angel voulait encore une fois faire appel à son aide. Ils se retrouvèrent à discuter un long moment, et même de commencer à vraiment apprécier la conversation après un temps. Quand elle raccrocha, ils se promirent de rester en contact.

Cette nouvelle surprit Giles, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas ravi que Buffy semblait avoir enfin dépasser son engouement d'adolescente pour une histoire d'amour tragique à la Roméo et Juliette. Peut-être que maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir chercher un amour qui ne requérait pas qu'elle souffre constamment. Avec un homme qui la traitera comme elle le mérite, et le bébé en route, elle aurait _enfin_ une raison d'avoir de l'espoir pour son avenir. Et cet espoir l'aiderait à se battre pour son futur, lui donnant une raison de vivre.

oOo

On frappa à la porte juste après six heure, pour savoir quel était le but de leur venue à Miami.

« M. Caine, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » l'accueillit Buffy, lui indiquant du geste de bien vouloir entrer.

Il lui sourit, son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le garçon palpable sur son visage.

« Juste Horatio, Mademoiselle Summers.

_ Alors, vous devez m'appeler Buffy, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'être de retour au lycée avec ce trôle de surveillant. Laissez-moi aller chercher Giles, et nous pourrons nous y mettre, » dit-elle en allant frapper à une porte de sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Giles franchit la porte de communication entre leurs deux chambres.

Buffy lui offrit un rafraîchissement venant du mini-bar, et lui suggéra de prendre un siège. Quand il fut confortablement installé, elle commença :

« Ok, voilà le truc... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre nom était sur une liste de gars. Ce que vous avez tous en communs, c'est que vous avez été sélectionnés pour prendre part à une expérience par mon professeur.

_ Quelle expérience ? » interjecta Horatio.

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« J'y viens. Apparemment, elle était impressionnée par ma génétique pour une quelconque raison et voulait inventer une race supérieur en me fécondant avec quelqu'un qu'elle, ou qu'ils – les types quels qu'ils soient qui ont choisis les nom – pensaient qui en était 'digne'. »

Horatio eut l'air horrifié quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Votre grossesse... ce n'est pas _votre_ choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy secoua la tête.

« Nope. Un jour, j'ai été blessée et ils se sont occupés de moi à l'infirmerie. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien avant les deux mois qui suivirent. Entre temps, mon professeur était déjà morte à la suite d'une autre de ses expériences partie en vrille.

_ Et à propos de ceux qui étaient impliqués ? Ils ont été traduits en justice ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de garder un ton neutre, ne voulant pas désemparer la pauvre femme. Non pas qu'elle semble très bouleversée pour le moment. Triste, peut-être, mais pas dévastée. Mais il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et elle ne le connaissait certainement pas non plus, donc pourquoi révélerait-elle ses vraies émotions devant un parfait étranger ?

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre. C'est un truc gouvernemental très secret. Donc, mon hypothèse est qu'il y a probablement _quelques uns_ des hauts-placés qui sont toujours en liberté là, dehors. Localement, elle n'avait mis au courant qu'une poignet de personnes, et _eux,_ on s'en est déjà occupés, » lui dit-elle, sans lui dire _comment_ on s'en était occupé. C'était vraiment dommage qu'Adam les ait tous tués, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire les choses différemment. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à l'époque.

Horatio avait fini d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, et demanda :

« Donc vous êtes là pour me dire que je suis le père ? »

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

« En faite, je ne sais pas lequel est le père. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de le noter. En supposant qu'elle le savait, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, vu qu'elle était dérangée, je suppose qu'elle avait prévu de le découvrir une fois que j'aurais accouché et qu'elle m'aurait enlevé le bébé. »

Il n'aurait pas pu penser se sentir encore plus écœuré par la situation, mais apparemment, il avait tort.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle vous aurait pris votre bébé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Giles eut un reniflement de dérision et pris la parole pour la première fois depuis que l'homme était arrivé.

« Si vous la connaissiez, vous sauriez que c'était le plus probablement son plan. »

Horatio pensa soudainement à voix haute :

« N'avait-elle pas peur que vous avorteriez si vous ne vous rappeliez pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle ? C'est bien comme ça que vous avez su que quelque chose n'allait pas ? » se hasarda-t-il.

Buffy fut impressionnée par le calme avec lequel il faisait face à la situation et par la pertinence de ses questions.

« Ouai, c'est comme ça. Comme j'ai dit, elle était folle. Au vu des notes qu'elle a laissées, on dirait qu'elle avait l'intention de s'emparer de moi dès que ma grossesse serait confirmée et me retenir prisonnière jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je ne veux même pas _imaginer_ quels étaient ses plans pour moi après ça.

_ Heureusement pour Buffy, cette _femme_ , cracha Giles d'un ton venimeux, est morte quelques jours après. »

Bien qu'il partage son opinion, Horatio ignora ce commentaire pour trouver la raison de leur visite.

« Donc vous rendez visite aux noms qui sont sur la liste... Pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, puis les releva vers lui, l'indécision clairement lisible au fond de son regard.

« Pour voir si ceci est un truc à réparer ou si c'est une sorte de bénédiction déguisée derrière ce truc de malade.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, comprenant la première partie, mais pas la seconde... à moins que l'homme avec lequel elle était ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant ou qu'elle avait des difficultés à concevoir par un moyen plus traditionnel.

Buffy rougit en tentant de s'expliquer :

« Mes seules relations d' _adulte_ avec des gars ont vraiment mal tourné. Du genre, je-vais-me-faire-nonne mal tourné. Donc un bébé n'était nulle part dans aucune de mes visions du futur. Et jusque là, les gars de la liste ne m'ont pas vraiment remplie de confiance envers les capacités de décision des gens en charge. »

Puis elle lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« Mais à moins que je me sois complètement trompée à votre sujet aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il y a quelques gars décents sur la liste aussi. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais vraiment : savoir que le bébé a moins une chance de devenir quelqu'un de bien si je le garde. »

Il fut ébahi par l'approbation de sa personne – et par son sourire.

« Vous ne voulez pas un test sanguin ? Suggéra-t-il.

_ Peut-être éventuellement. Pour l'instant, je veux juste confirmer ma décision de ne pas interrompre la grossesse. J'ai dit à certains des autres gars que s'ils voulaient s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant, c'était leur choix, » dit-elle d'un ton factuel, ne laissant pas paraître sa nervosité en lui disant ça. Mais elle avait vu sa joie à la vue du petit garçon sain et sauf plus tôt, et sentait qu'il avait un faible pour les enfants.

« Pas _tous_? » demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle veuille séparer un père et son enfant. Puis il laissa presque échapper un petit rire, il faisait des suppositions sur la façon dont elle agirait alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il la connaissait.

Buffy eut un rire cynique :

« Considérant que l'un d'entre eux est un tueur en série ? Non, je suis en quelque sorte en train de choisir ceux à qui je donne cette option, en me basant sur l'impression qu'ils me font. Vous, j'ai un bon sentiment à votre propos, donc vous avez le droit à cette offre. »

Il sourit de nouveau, quelque chose qui était très facile à faire avec elle, en dépit des circonstances.

« Et je l'apprécie. Donc vous me ferez savoir votre décision ?

_ Si c'est ce que vous voulez, fit-elle précautionneusement.

_ Ça l'est. Voici ma carte de visite appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, d'accord ? » lui dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle lui sourit encore, heureuse d'avoir eu raison à son sujet.

« Pas de problèmes. »

Comme il se levait pour partir, Horatio se souvint tout à coup :

« Au faite, j'ai oublié de vous le dire plus tôt, le tireur d'aujourd'hui s'est réveillé pendant quelques minutes, et à part une terrible migraine, il était ok. Il s'est rendormi, mais c'était un sommeil normal, donc les docteurs sont assez sûrs qu'il s'en sortira sans séquelles. »

Buffy sentit un grand poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Peut-être que les cauchemars ne viendraient pas – ou au moins, ils ne seront pas aussi terribles.

« Oh, Dieu merci ! J'apprécie que vous me le disiez ; je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la procédure habituellement.

_ Pas de problèmes. Autre chose qu'on m'a chargé de vous dire, mon équipe voudrait vous inviter à dîner en remerciement, tant que vous êtes encore en ville, dit-il, espérant qu'elle accepterait leur offre.

_ Ont-ils dit quand ? Nous n'étions là que pour vous parler, et maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons bientôt repartir, » répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait vraiment toute cette attention, mais elle se figurait que c'était peut-être une bonne occasion de récolter plus d'informations sur qui était vraiment cet homme auprès de personnes qui le connaissaient bien. Elle pensait avoir pris la mesure de son caractère, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir une confirmation.

Horatio parvint à s'empêcher de rougir en répondant :

« Ils sont en fait en train d'attendre que je les appelle pour savoir si vous êtes disponible ce soir. »

Buffy se tourna vers Giles avec une expression suppliante :

« Giles ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Giles avait eu la même idée pour avoir une meilleur idée du caractère de l'homme qui pourrait être le père de ce bébé.

« Tant que tu ne forces pas trop cet après-midi. Nous avons déjà eu bien trop d'excitation dans cette ville. »


End file.
